1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible carts or dollies, and more particularly, to a new and improved collapsible muck bucket dolly for use in transporting of various items, such as containers containing water and/or manure, as well as bagged feed, bales of hay, and the like.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The use of collapsible carts or dollies is well known for use in transporting containers, such as round tubs with two rope handles at opposite sides, referred to as muck buckets, and having a capacity of 40 or 70 quarts. More specifically, carts or dollies heretofore devised and utilized for transporting items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural components for countless objectives and requirements. Examples of such known prior art is listed below:
5,088,751Feb. 18, 19925,380,033Jan. 10, 19955,433,463Jun. 18, 19955,971,424Oct. 26, 19996,315,310Nov. 13, 2001US2002\0105169 A1Aug. 8, 2002
Additionally, American Livestock Supply, Inc., 613 Atlas Ave., Madison, Wis. 53714 offers a muck bucket cart consisting of a triangular base frame with a transversal axle and two small, narrow width solid wheels rotatably coupled on the axle. Three perpendicular connecting bars are connected to the triangular base on its corners and support an upper or superior retainer ring. One of the connecting bars also serves as a post-handle and includes a lower portion connected to the base. The retainer ring is designed to handle a 70 quart muck bucket. This design although usable is inconvenient to use. The center of gravity of the cart is between the post-handle and the wheels, thus forcing the user to lift the cargo and pull it, without providing the user with sufficient leverage. Another inconvenience is that the fixed retainer ring only allows for fitting and carrying a 70 quarts muck bucket. Yet another problem occurs when the user wants to insert the muck bucket into or remove the muck bucket from the cart. The user has to lift the muck bucket high enough that the base of the bucket may clear the height of the retainer ring. If the bucket is filled with any content (i.e., water, manure, feed, etc) it could weight over 100 pounds, thus requiring sufficient strength or several persons to lift the bucket. Another inconvenience is that the post-handle is too short, thus causing users to bend their body out of their natural erect position when using the cart. The taller the user, the more the user has to bend, thus causing greater discomfort to the user and, preventing the user from using the cart for any extended period of time. Furthermore, users tend to straighten their posture to as to be straight and as close to their natural erect position as possible. This caused the dolly and its cargo to tip substantially. If the cargo is liquid, the users may spill some of the contents. Yet another inconvenience is that the two small, narrow width solid wheels are not convenient for use in outdoor settings, such as on grass, dirt floors, or other uneven and soft surfaces. The combination of the narrow width of the wheels and a heavy cargo cause the wheels to sink or get stuck, making it harder for the user to transport the cargo.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a new and improved muck bucket cart or dolly that departs from conventional concepts and designs known in the prior art, and which in so doing provides an improved and simplified apparatus adapted for use in transporting a container or other item, such as a muck bucket, pail, bagged feed, bales of hay, or the like;